Bicycles, especially electric bicycles, are increasing in popularity for both commuting and sport. However, the size and shape of bicycles may create issues with respect to storage and transport. Foldable bicycles that enable a reduction in the overall size have been introduced. However, conventional foldable bicycles may have issues with complexity and/or durability, particularly with respect to the cable arrangements in geared bicycles that may be displaced or jostled during the transport and/or the folding and unfolding processes. For example, conventional foldable bicycles may be difficult to roll or dolly in the folded state because movement of the wheels tends to drive the pedals, which may undesirably contact the frame, wheels, and the surroundings.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved foldable bicycles that overcome problematic issues associated with conventional bicycles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.